1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a stacked solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid electrolytic capacitor attracts attentions because the capacitor is superior in frequency property compared to other electrolytic capacitors. A roll-formed solid electrolytic capacitor, a stacked solid electrolytic capacitor and so on are used as the solid electrolytic capacitor. An exterior of the stacked solid electrolytic capacitor is, generally, molded with epoxy resin. There is, however, some defects with respect to the epoxy molding.
Transfer molding is, generally, used as an epoxy molding method. The epoxy resin is heated to more than 150 degrees C. and the epoxy resin is put into with a pressure of more than few atmospheres, in the method. Polymerized element is subjected to much stress. And it is possible that a leakage current is increased and electrical short circuit is generated. The epoxy resin of high temperature breaks into between electrode foils of the polymerized element. And the property is possibly degraded because of separation of a polymer.
And so, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-116713 (hereinafter referred to Document 1) discloses a molding method as a method other than the transfer molding. In the method, a thermocompression tape where a single liquid epoxy resin is impregnated is pasted to the polymerized element. And the epoxy resin dissolved with heat is molded.
It is, however, difficult to obtain humidity resistance because a molding material is epoxy resin, with respect to a solid electrolytic capacitor manufactured following the art of Document 1.